


Mother's Introduction

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke introduces her love interest to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Drabble Challenge: [link](http://community.livejournal.com/dragon_age/290631.html).

"Mother, there's someone I'd like you to meet..." Hawke starts, nervously. Her mother has always gone on about how she needs a man in her life, but she's not sure this one meets ... height requirements.

"Is it that Anders fellow Bethany is always --" Leandra adjusts her hair before turning to her daughter, and manages to catch her confusion before it reaches her face.

"Ah, the Lady Amell. I have been remiss in my duties; I now truly know everyone in Kirkwall worth knowing.” Varric steals away from Hawke's side to kiss Leandra's hand. “Varric Tethras, it’s a pleasure."

Leandra pauses, donning her noble graces like a familiar coat. “The man from the expedition?”

Hawke’s confidence is cracking at the seams, but she maintains her posture. “Yes, mother. The man that saved my life and regained our family honor.”

Leandra smiles, genuinely, and gestures toward the dinning room. “A pleasure to meet you as well, Messere Tethras. We were just preparing for dinner.”

Hawke hangs back to whisper at Varric before following her mother. “That could have been worse…”

“Indeed.” He places a hand at the small of her back and leans in, subtly. “How many drinks before she breaks out the embarrassing baby stories?”

Playfully, she pushes him away.


End file.
